The Four Cupcake Luvers
by Cryoptimica
Summary: randomness all put into one depressing bottle


Once there was four children, born on the same year, same time, same day, different months. Little did the little children know that they where going to have so much in common, and so little differences. But of course is just what I want to happen, it is accurately the opposite they have so little in common and so many differences! And then our sick little game begins and so do the rummers, the deaths, the world... Good luck little children for you will have to overcome many challenges, many friends shall die, and many will suffer from the powers of this small group that call themselves, The four cupcake lovers.

You wake up drenched head to toe in sweat and tears, or at least you THINK they are tears. You feel next to you to make sure that they aren't something else. Nothing. You sigh a long relived sigh, you can tell you have been drinking again, you can smell it on your breath, ha mage of fucking heart, yeah right. Well, you are not going to be able to go to sleep again so you just open your laptop located on your nightstand to check if there was a homestuck update. You frown, there isn't an update, damn, you wanted to see if any of the other trolls are still alive, Karkat is, he was in the last update... So was Terizi and Dave. Mabye there will be an update tomorrow afternoon. You sigh for a long moment and open your PesterChum client. The first thing that happens is that UH,(unpridictableHyperdrive) pesters you:

-unpridictableHyperdrive [UH] began pestering cyberKitten [CK] at 12:51-

UH: Hey wat r u doin up CK? C:

CK: c4n7 2l33p. 1 7h1nk 1 dr4nk 2 mu7ch y3273rd4y. My h34d hur72 l1k3 2h17.

UH: oh well shit CK guess who i just found in DE's bed? C:

CK: l37 m3 gu322, uhh 2h1t 1 f0rg07 h3r chumh4ndl3...

UH: it was AT! C:

CK: Y32 1 KN3W 17 D3 D032 FUCK 47!

UH: well we where all at the bar sooooooo C:

CK: 7h3y drunk fuck3d 4g41n d1dn7 7h3y?

UH: yeah... C:

CK: WH0 W42 M0N373R1NG MY DR1NK1NG?!

UH: i thought that AI was watching your drinking daymn gurl! C:

CK: H4 l1k3 4m4r1c4n1d1o7 w0uld w47ch M3 dr1nk sh3 w42 pr0bly r34d1ng p0rn 4g41n.

UH: yeah probably but still, you should try to sleep CK! C:

CK: f1n3 b13 1m g01ng 70 7ry 4nd 2l33p 1 gu322.

UH: peace C:

cyberKitten [CK] ceased pestering unpridictableHyperdrive [UH] at 17:15

unpridictableHyperdrive [UH] ceased pestering cyberKitten [CK] at 17:16

Well that made you feel a better. A lot. You stretch the tiredness out of your muscles and you get slowly out of bed while logging out of PesterChum. You don't dare to look at your clothes in fear that they are drenched in something other than sweat and tears. The sooner you are clean and dry the better off you will be. You cant see much in the dimly lit room, you can see your laptop, your bed, your dresser, your Homestuck poster, and your picture of all three of your friends, of course you are all eating a cupcake, the only exception is you, you are eating two cupcakes.

You creep slowly around your bed trying not to stub your toe or hit your knee on something. You make it to the light switch and you mess around with the switch until you manage to flick the lights on. The sudden burst of light hurt your eyes quite a bit, the room glares a moment and after your eyes adjust you can see the rest of your room. There is no one in your bed thank god, but you still hurt like shit. You creep slowly to the door, peering out of it to make sure no one else is here in your house. No one. You walk down the east side of the hall where the bathroom is located. Maybe after you brush your teeth and get in the shower you wont feel as crapy as you did at the moment. As you walk into the bathroom you are near collapsing point, you knew then, you drank WAY to much beer last night. You manage to turn the lights on in this room and you grab your tooth brush, put some tooth paste on it, then wet your brush a little, you then begin to brush your teeth. After 5 minuets of brushing you finished up and spit the foam out. You then start to take off your shirt and your pants, you turn the shower on and wait for it to heat up. When its done, you take off your underwear and socks, and get in the shower. After a good 30 minuets, you get out,dry yourself off, and get your pajamas on.

As you walk out of the bathroom you turn off the light and walk down the hall until you find your bedroom, go in it, and turn off the light again. You stumble to your bed and fall face first into the pillow. You then drift off onto derse and your dream self wakes up. You will fly around until the next chapter and possibly, the next story.


End file.
